The present invention relates to trailers and more particularly to trailers for transporting implements.
It is not uncommon for implements to have a working width which is too great for fitting through gates in fences or for traveling down roads. To overcome the problem posed by these situations, trailers have been developed for the endwise transport of such implements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,996 granted to Koch on Aug. 26, 1986 discloses an implement transport trailer developed for carrying an implement of the type including a draft tongue arched over the crop cutterhead of the implement and pivoted at its rear end to a location midway between opposite ends of the wheel-supported frame from which the cutterhead is suspended. The trailer includes a pair of retractable ramps oriented crosswise to the normal direction of travel of the trailer. Loading of the implement on the trailer is accomplished by lowering the ramps into ground contact and using the towing tractor to back the implement up the ramps and onto the trailer. The implement contacts a ramp lifting linkage which acts to automatically elevate the ramps to a transport position as the implement becomes properly positioned on the trailer for transport. The towing tractor and draft tongue of the implement are then positioned for towing the trailer, now supporting the cutterhead with its length disposed in the direction of travel.
While the linkage of the patented design provides for the automatic lifting of the ramps, this structure adds complexity and cost to the trailer.